Break The Ice
by daisukiasu'n'caga
Summary: one-shot AxC Seduction, it’s just the beginning. Lust will unknowingly make you fall for heartbreak.


**Break The Ice**

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own anything. Not even Gundam Seed, Destiny or anything relating to them. I wish I could, but I'm penniless. *Sobs*

**A/N:** LOL, more One-shots! *Groans* Somehow, I can't start a new long story. Don't know why.

**Note: **This is placed years after Destiny.

**Summary:** [one-shot] [AxC] Seduction, it's just the beginning. Lust will unknowingly make you fall for heartbreak.

* * *

Beautiful blown multi-layered draperies that hung just above the open-wide glass doors scattered kisses of gentle breeze across the room caressing the two inhabitants. The pearl-white glow of the full moon sipping from the sheer curtains of the windows showered them with an intimate soft light.

The scent of soap, roses, and lust minted the air as soft kisses lay upon a reluctant beauty. "Come with me, my dear." The dark rich voice of a man pronounced in the moonlit darkness. He lightly caressed her pink-angelic cheeks with the back of his hand, brushing some strands of dark golden hair away from her face and away from her rich fiery eyes. That hidden-lioness of eyes he stared into every time he held her when they succumb to passion. She sparked an insatiable lust all over him. The secrecy of their unspoken liaison lingered in the atmosphere every second their eyes brush against another.

The small stroke of his thumb on her fair cheek got her attention. Golden-troubled eyes met deep green orbs. The early night has just begun and he met her more than a priest could preach for. To meet her, he would dodge the guards, evade the watchdogs, and climb the thorny vines up to her balcony, jumping over to meet the tall glass doors separated him from her. The pale colored room she was stuck in was more like her _Prison _than her _sanctuary_.

The sickness that dwelled her for many years kept her at bay from her peers and mainly society. Day and night she would spend her time in her room or in the gardens. She was not able to practice piano or ride her horse, not even swim in the lakes when she did as little. Practically bored to death, it was like an imprisonment to live a life with no meaning. She was like a doll. Pampered and cared but ironically neglected of feelings.

In a day's means, she had only two visitors. One was her lady's maid who took care of her with her daily needs. And the other one was a secret. He was a man to whom she would smile, laugh, kiss and play, and made to forget the dull world that was criticizing her at every waking walk.

He would take her away from the cruel world that enslaved her for eternity. "Come with me…"

He was her dark knight.

"A-Athrun…I-I can't." Her gaze fell on her trembling hands. "You know I can't—I shouldn't… no more. You…"

"Cagalli," he said with his _intoxicating_ voice.

And just that, she silenced. "Let me help you forget all this…" His lips met hers, delicately almost as if she would break like a light porcelain vase hitting the cool waxed floor.

Cagalli's mind swirled with confused emotions. She gently touched his wrist pulling him away, stopping his addictive kisses. "Athrun…" It wasn't the first time they have made love in the sanctity of her… husband's house. "I'm married." Her whole body trembled. "You must take account of that. I-I can't, you know I can't, I just can't watch what he'll do to you if he finds out."

"Well, good thing you guys don't sleep in the same room then." He fished out a scoundrel of a grin. Oh, the audacity of the man making a joke in her state of seriousness!

For good measures, Cagalli smacked him on the arm. "I'm serious, here, Athrun."

Her dark knight leaned closer, his hip touching hers, eyes deep with beautiful green darkness. She could smell the sweet ardor fragrance of a man she wanted more than life itself. With her current health condition, she could care much less if she passed on being loved by a man who would give her his whole heart and everything in the world by pinching pennies and still die for her than a man who empowered the world with few words, had the looks to kill, flourish her with meaningless cold gifts, and give his forsaken blue-blood name.

Life wasn't at her decision. Duchess or not, it wasn't her to pick.

He whispered with one soul-searching kiss. "My love, even _him_ won't stop me from making _you_ mine." His warm breath touched her making her shiver with unwanted ardor.

"A-Athrun, I…"

"Sshh…"

"You know I can't cheat life! No matter what you do, I righteously can't be yours!" There, she's said it.

Her lungs constricted. She felt guilty for owning a piece of his heart. And yet for some reason, she was proud of it. Proud of conquering something other than Literature, Languages she'll never use again, useless Mathematics, lying-To-Your-Face Political jargons and the unwanted title that meant Imprisonment for life, even in the four walls of her home.

He shushed her for the second time with a low peck. "Forgive me…Cagalli," he laid butterfly kisses down her neck. "But won't you let me spend the last moments with you?"

He was gentle, kind, and well mannered when she first met him. He was assigned to be her personal guard throughout her tour to France. (There were several objections of her tour but nonetheless, Cagalli got what she wanted. And without a look from her spouse, he'd let her.)

Athrun spend all his sleeping hours guarding her door for her safety, even though there were at least a dozen other guards guarding the tattered Inn she chose. It pricked her every time he spoke. Like everything needed a straight-face answer. There were no 'maybes', all yes or nos. The Inns she stayed in were questioned in a mannered that wasn't at the least discourteous. But it pricked her to no end. The cool calm way he picked out every word was like a needle prodding her to jump and scream for…something. Something she didn't know what. Joy? Delirium? Madness?

The minute she was totally alone with him around half of her tour, in the deepest fond of the whole floor she rented, she snapped. The allure of his scent, the way he stood, oh so, serenely, the deep set of his questionable eyes, made her place the click on the lock, push him roughly towards the Queen-size bed and straddle him shockingly. Pulling hard and fast of the million hairpins she had on her hair, she lowered her mouth and kissed him. Like a mad woman, she dared not to think about the later consequences.

She finally tore apart from him. "I hate you," she said, the words rushing out before she could catch them. "I hate how you calmly do everything right. How every thing has an stability, you control so well…" She opened her eyes, tears falling on the man below her. "And yet…you enamor everything with a wildness that hasn't blotch you of your life."

Before she could blush of straddling an innocent man who worked for her husband, in her rented chambers, he pulled her towards him. His hug was simple, yet warm. It was comforting. His kisses brought her life.

* * *

"Athrun…you know I-I love you," a tear slid from the corner of her eye.

The deep hollow in her heart she felt before was now bursting of uncontrollable warmth.

He kissed her again, and again. Soft and slow. He kissed the tear off then the other one that slid down from the other corner.

"You know how I feel for you, don't you, Cagalli? I'll always love you. For eternity. If I can't have you this life, maybe I'll in the next, and the life after that. Where you go, I'll go."

Cagalli nodded, her arms embracing him wholly.

And without a word, the shuffle of clothes, the rising heat of rubbing skins against each other summered the room.

Everything about Political duty flew out the window. Just passionate memories of Athrun and her made together lodge her mind as he thrust inside her. Each thrust made her surrender a piece of her heart she'll never regain.

The breeze air slid over them as they rose together in heat, Cagalli clutched him, her legs locked on his waist. His name spilled from her lips. And convulsions of waves mixed with extreme fireworks numb her mind. All she could think about was Athrun loving her. He loved her, loved her when no one else would.

A loud bang against the door startled them. Athrun knew who it was and sighed heavily. He rolled to his side and faced _his wife._

Closing her eyes, Cagalli called out after few pants of air. "Aiden? Do you need something, Hon'?"

The voice of a teenage boy echoed from the other side of the door. "Would you guys mind keeping it down? I'm trying to study." He later added in a low voice, "_God Dammit._"

"Aiden, what did I say about cursing?" Athrun called out, his brows furrowed.

"Yah, sorry, Dad." The young dark blue hair kid who looked like a younger version of his father with the smart-witted personality of his mother turned around leaving his imagination to the dust knowing his parents were _'making love'._

"_And people ask me why they can't come to my house. _Answer:_ My parents are screwing around._" Aiden grimaced at the shuddering thought. _"Great. I just set myself for years of nightmares."_

Replicating the same sigh as her husband, Cagalli turned to him. "We've got to do something about that kid." She smacked his arm. "And you were really loud."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I wasn't the one moaning to me to go faster—Oww, what was that for? And he's your son." He rubbed his arm and rolled on top her silencing her with a kiss, playing with her bottom lip. "What happen to the quiet wanton I brought to the story? Gave up on the role already?" Receiving another smack, he glared at her, tickling her as he entered her again in surprise.

"Haven't you had enough?" Cagalli moaned.

"No," he bit her again. "This is just the break of the ice."

* * *

The End.

* * *

A/N: Heheh, how was it? Trick ya'll good?

Hm, though I must say, I liked how I captured the made-up story, sadly I had to end it and reveal it fake. In the fake part, Athrun detailed Cagalli to be a Duchess and in reality she's Orb's Chief Representative and Commander-In-Chief. Athrun was both her bodyguard and her husband but in the fake one he detailed to be just her bodyguard giving out a cherish need to have her all-the-more.

**_Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


End file.
